


i've never known anyone quite like you before

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (borrowing that tag from a beautiful sherlock fic bc it's perfect), Also this is probably more poetry than anything else, Cuddling & Snuggling, Intimacy, M/M, Mood Without Plot, Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: love and cuddles
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	i've never known anyone quite like you before

**Author's Note:**

> straight up mood without plot. read slowly.
> 
> title from "temptation" by new order
> 
> hope you like it!

hands: tangled together in clean, white sheets; david's head on patrick's chest, full body weight pressing him down; warmth.

laughter: patrick's chest under david's head shaking with unbridled laughter, david shaking on top of him; giggling.

quiet: laughter slowly dying down, their breathing and heartbeats the only sounds left.

whispers: _i_ _'ve never laughed like this before you, i didn't know it could be like this._ silence. _y_ _eah._

hair: patrick's hand in david's hair, gently scratching and massaging his scalp.

moving: david stretching leisurely, moving his body up a little, burying his face in patrick's neck; fingers untangling, david's hand coming up, cradling the back of patrick's head; patrick's arm around david's shoulder, holding fast.

scent: nose gliding over delicate skin, his familiar scent in david's nose, breathing in; _you smell so good,_ whispered into soft skin; fingers gently tugging david's hair in acknowledgement.

breathing: deep, content breaths, chests rising and falling against each other; closed eyes; sighing.

floating: time and place inconsequential, this bed the only thing that's real.

touch: patrick's fingertips moving lightly up and down david's back, skin against skin; caressing.

sensitivity: goosebumps spreading over david's back, heart beating just the tiniest bit faster.

closeness: david's hands slipping under patrick's shoulders, pulling himself a little closer still.

lips: hot breath along patrick's neck, lips ghosting over skin, barely touching; patrick's lips finding david's forehead, resting there, breathing in.

stillness: david's lips slowing, head heavy in the crook of patrick's neck, patrick's fingers stilling on david's back; breathing slow.

peace.


End file.
